Parallel Universe
by whyarealltheusernamestaken
Summary: In a parallel universe, Usui is Misaki and Misaki is Usui, with their situations and personalities completely reversed.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer.**

Chapter 1: The Parallel Universe

Ah, what a glorious morning, not a single cloud in the sky, and under this beautiful day, stood a handsome young man with the worst possible expression on his face.

"How many times do you want me to say it? You hair must be black! Wrench out those horrible things dangling from your ears! Your skirt must be at least by your knees! No make-up on school property! NO GIGGLING!" He screeched, dragging out the model that he carried with him every single morning.

Seika High's first ever male student-body president…

Usui Takumi

Still fuming, Takumi returned back to the student-council room after his daily morning vent.

Well… maybe his vent was not quite finished yet…

"Yukimura! Have you still not finished the student guidelines booklet? We must address this problem as soon as possible!" The vice-president, who was sweating very slightly, gulped.

"Um…Kaichou… I don't think that… that the guideline will… rea-really help improve th-the situation." Twitching in anger, Takumi jumped up and slammed the desk with both of his hands, successfully breaking it in two.

"Damn it! Of course it's necessary! Do you have any idea how many students are disobeying the basic rules?" The student council room, which mainly consisted of rather shy girls, shivered in fear.

Yukimura, the vice-president and the only other male nearly peed his pants.

The majority of the population was still female since the school only recently become co-ed.

He smiled dangerously behind the desk, green eyes glittering, "Now that I've become the president, those girls will never be able to do whatever they want anymore!" He twitched at the thought of the school when he first arrived.

The uniform, was of course no longer a uniform.

All the lockers were filled with weird stuffed animals and key chains and lingerie, shoujo manga littered the ground all over the school, the teachers had already given up and simply learned to come at a certain time of the day and leave after all the students have gone home, as well as to wear a mask everyday to shield themselves from the horrible perfume smell.

Worse of all, the few boys that were unable to transfer out of the school, could only cry at home in silence.

Of course, seeing such gender injustice, Takumi worked his ass of to not become a victim of the girls 'kyaas', of course, it helped that he sucked up to teachers just a bit.

After earning the trust of the relieved teachers, Takumi successfully kicked off the previous president and succeeded in becoming the first male president of the student body.

"Oi, no make-up!" he bellowed at a couple of girls in an empty classroom who quickly stored away the equipment.

"Usui-kun, so scary!" One of them giggled, Takumi ignored her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he heard a gentle sob. Thoroughly irritated and able to beat someone to death, Takumi stomped into the scene of the crime, which consisted of a girl and a boy, with the boy wiping snot and tears pitifully into his sleeve.

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?" He shouted at them, the boy as soon as he was discovered; he pushed Takumi aside and disappeared around the corner.

"Nothing much, just rejecting a confession." The girl said nonchalantly, her eyes bored. She was indeed very beautiful, sleek jet-black hair and honey coloured eyes.

Takumi wanted to rip that calm expression apart, "Ugh, you again! What are you doing this time? At least think of how you word it, making another human-being depressed for no good reason… don't let me catch you again!" And he raced off after the boy, whose cries could still be heard in the distance.

As soon as she left, the girl raised an eyebrow, _how many times is he going to repeat it?_

"Hey, Ayuzawa, let's go beat the Kaichou up." Another girl appeared, swinging her arm through Ayuzawa's and leaning against her.

Ayuzawa shrugged her off, "Don't feel like it, and don't bother me." She muttered before walking off.

"Stingy." The other pouted before spreading her lips into a grin.

After school…

_I hate girls… the reason?_

_My irresponsible mother left me a sickly brother and an even worse grandfather, not to mention a completely wayward father._

_Yeah, I'm biased, but so what? Girls are just lousy selfish creatures that only care about appearances anyway._

_Due to this, my sickly brother and I are forced to work our butts off every single damn day._

_Obviously, I don't want to do this job, but it pays well…_

He slammed his locker shut and came out through the door in a handsome butler uniform with a scowl on his face and two garbage bags.

_Well, at least the place is far away from school that hopefully nobody will catch me…_

Indeed, Usui had as much luck as a cat who was eaten by a rat.

"Whoa… this is surprising."

Takumi's eyes widened, _I'm screwed_! All through work, that was all Takumi could think of.

Still sweating slightly, he changed and walked out the back door, prepared to have his well-built tough, no-non-sense-Kaichou to be ruined the day after.

"Ah, you're back to normal." A drawling voice murmured through the air and reached his ears.

Jumping, Usui took karate stance, but relaxed slightly when he realized who it was, "Tch, why are you still here?"

"Eh? Me? Don't mind me, I just wanted to make sure I saw what I saw. Besides, I'm curious about your reason." She sat on a swing with her bag resting on her lap.

Deciding he had nothing more to lose, he told her.

"For your family, sounds tough. How sad, you have to work for girls even though you hate them so much. Why not do some physical labour closer to the school? Aren't you really strong?" She had the same neutral expression on her face.

"I'm still human, I need stamina to study when I get home." He mumbled with a scowl on his face, he did not particularly want to explain everything to her.

"So that's why with your grades, you chose Sekai."

Still frowning, Takumi nodded, _damn, what the hell is she thinking? Can she read my mind or something?_

"Hm, sounds difficult." Her drawling voice faded into the evening before the two parted.

_I'm going to become the laughing stock of the school_.

_But, it's been a week, and nobody's said anything about a maid yet._

_Does she not want to blackmail me… or… maybe she pities me._ The thought irritated him, but it also caused him relief, well, better that then starting all over.

"Usui, can you help us?" A first year boy waved at him, and without a second thought, he accepted.

Around the activities building, a large role of what seemed like fifty yoga mats tied together lay still on a set of stairs.

"Well, we want to go upstairs to the boxing club… but neither of us could lift this." He murmured quietly, obviously embarrassed.

Through the window, Ayuzawa Misaki stopped her walk and leaned through the window, watching Takumi silently.

"Oops! I forgot to remove the yoga mats!" The girl accompanying her screeched before rushing off in a girly run.

Spreading his legs out in a stance, Takumi took full hold of the mats and hauled it over his shoulder. "Leave this… to me!" He swung it over his shoulder in full force and slammed it on the floor.

Ayuzawa was not quite sure if she should be frightened or impressed.

"Wow, you're so strong Usui!" The two boxing club boys clapped, evidently stunned by the performance.

"Thanks dude!" the two waved, and a gentle smile spread across his usual scowl.

"Don't mention it!"

Ayuzawa's eyes widened ever so slightly at his smile, _interesting_.

"Eh? Isn't that Ayuzawa-san?" The first-year pointed to Ayuzawa, who was still leaning out the window.

At the sound of the name, Usui turned and pointed at her, his smile disappearing in a millisecond, "You! What are you looking at?"

Ayuzawa shrugged and gave a small wave before leaving the window.

"So beautiful…" one of the boys chirped.

Surprised, Usui stared at him.

"Eh, didn't you know? Ayuzawa-san is very popular amongst us boys. It was rumoured that before she was in junior high she learned Kung Fu with the Shaolin! And her looks! She's just like a flower in a field of dead grass! Between all the girls, she's the most enigmatic and has the best grades too!" He shined, Usui and the other boy forgotten behind him.

"Too bad though, she's not interested in boys at all!" he pouted.

"Yes, but she's still got many confessions." The other one piped up.

_Eh? She was that popular?_ _I don't understand what boys find good about her at all._

After school…

_NO! WHY IS SHE HERE? WHY IS SHE HERE ALL ALONE IN A BUTLER CAFÉ? IS SHE TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?_

Behind him, all the other butlers are drooling.

_IS SHE HERE TO LAUGH AT ME? DOES SHE WANT TO CHALLENGE ME? ISN'T SHE REALLY TALENTED? WELL THEN YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF!_

"Welcome, my lady!" He said in the politest voice he could muster, only to gain a stifled laugh from Ayuzawa.

She then ordered a cup of coffee and sat staring at him for an entire hour.

Completely humiliated, needless to say, Usui was not able to produce much good work for that hour.

_Does she enjoy torturing me psychologically that much?_ He thought exasperatedly on his climb back home.

The next morning, he was in a fouler mood than usual.

"You girls! No jewelry!" He stomped up to the few girls that were more like gangsters in the school.

They rolled their eyes at him, badly done make-up melting in the heat.

Usui's lip twitched, "Did you not hear me? I said…" He grabbed the pendants on their necks, "NO JEWELRY!"

"Kyaa!" He ripped them off.

The girls quickly ran away, covering at the thing that was still emitting dark energy.

Ayuzawa who was watching on the second story window could not help but feel just slightly impressed.

"Hey, Takasawa." She murmured in a low voice to the girl who sat beside her, "You went to the same junior high as the Kaichou?"

The girl nodded shyly, her face heating up, "Yes…"

"Has he always been like this?"

The girl shook her head violently, "N-no, he used to be quite gentle… s-some family business in the second year I think." She gulped, and grabbed a letter from her desk, "F-for you, Ayuzawa-san!"

"Eh? Oh, thanks." She grabbed the letter and looked at it, by the time she raised her head again, the girl was already out of sight.

After school…

_Damn it! Why is that annoying girl here again?_ Usui thought irritably.

"Usui, is she your girlfriend? Nice catch, man! She's always watching you, dude. Maybe she's worried about you leaving her since you're working in a butler café and all…" One of the other butlers smirked, Usui's face reddened as Ayuzawa turned her head towards him.

"N-no! What the hell are you talking about?" He brushed him off.

"Really, introduce me then!"

"Tch! Introduce yourself, idiot!"

_Worried? About me? As if!_

"I'm coming in!" he knocked on the teacher's door, a polite smile on his face.

"Ah, Usui-kun, sorry for calling you here all of a sudden. It's actually about the practice tests, your rankings dropped slightly, though I suppose it's not a big deal." Usui's eyes widened, _how… I've been studying my ass off every single damn day…_ "Well, you're in second place now, you've always been first, right?"

His heart sunk, "May I ask who's in first place?" He probably already knew the answer, though there was still that small shred of hope in his heart…

"Huh? Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki." And the thread he was dangling on broke.

Absolutely seething, Usui stalked through the hallway, thinking darkly until a group of girls blocked his way.

"What is the meaning of this, Kaichou? How come the boys are allowed to read magazines and we are not allowed to bring shoujo manga to school?"

Usui sighed, "that's because you guys are always reading Yaoi."

The girls' frowns faltered slightly, "Well… still! This is completely unfair, right?"

"Alright!" He yelled, "just make a list of everything you want to read and hand it over, I'll personally check them all over, same with the boys. Okay, now?" He coughed. His head was getting dizzy.

Outside, Ayuzawa leaned on the door to her classroom, listening to them silently.

_What a strict Kaichou…_ she thought to herself.

As Usui coughed and wheezed his way back to the student council room, the account, a small girl with short hair came up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, looking so scared as though she might pass out.

"Um… Kaichou… I…"

"Spit it out already!" He clutched his temples.

"I LOST LAST MONTH'S ACCOUNTING BOOK! I'M SO SORRY!" she cried pitifully, practically kneeling in front of him.

Without a shred of pity, Usui glared at her before resigning, "Fine, I'll redo it myself." The girl who was still kneeling, banged her head on the floor several times until she was sure Usui was no longer near before letting out a sigh of relief and lying on the floor.

_Dammit! Why is there always so much to do?_ He coughed into his sleeve; his headache was becoming unbearable.

"Hm, Kaichou is actually a masochist." A voice murmured behind him, jumping with a hoarse scream, Usui turned around to find the bored golden eyes of Ayuzawa Misaki staring at him.

Attempting to shout at her, instead, his legs turned to jelly and he fell, to his utter embarrassment, she caught him.

"Careful Kaichou, you don't want to over work yourself." She said in a barely audible voice, "Just looking at you makes me feel unsafe."

Usui slapped her hand away, "Don't look down on me!" He chocked out between coughs, "I won't accept your help even if I'm on the verge of death!"

On her calm features, Usui could detect a slight frown, "Is that so?" he heard say in that quiet low voice as she left.

After school…

Usui stood wheezing against the garbage can behind the café, today was maid day, all the butlers were forced to dress as maids.

_Damn…_ he could not get Ayuzawa's frown out of his mind.

"Shit, I have to somehow get revenge on my necklace!" He heard a voice say, his eyes widened as he held his breath.

"Eh? Isn't that the Kaichou?"

"Oh my God! It is him!" The group of girls stalked up to him and grabbed his hand, "ha! What a joke, for all you do, you actually have these kinds of hobbies? I thought you hated girls, so you're really just jealous. Let's call everyone over!"

"Get away from me…" He whispered, completely worn out.

Out of no wear, a pair of soft arms took hold of him and tore him away from the three girls, "Don't touch him however you want just because he looks cute." She smirked at the other girls, who jumped.

"Ayu-Ayuzawa?"

With all the strength he had left, he struggled to whisper in her ear, "Sorry Ayuzawa, sorry."

He remembered her blurred grin before drifting away in her words, "It's fine."

By the time he woke up again, a small scarf lay beside his bed, and his brother Gerald smiled at him, the same old smile that he wanted to tear apart.

"You finally woke up, little brother." He handed him a cup of water, which Usui took grudging hold of, "It was quite interesting, watching you being carried over by a girl. Is she your girlfriend? She's quite pretty, way out of your league."

Usui just stared at the scarf.

By the morning in which he returned, his mouth dropped open at the stack of well-organized paper that lay neatly on his desk.

"Ah, Kaichou, we're done within the time-limit! Things like this are quite fast when we all work together!" The accounting girl beamed cheerfully, "Since Kaichou's always working by yourself, we never know what we should do either… everyone was really surprised when we heard you collapsed…"

Usui scratched the back of his head, "Um, did I cause you too much trouble?"

"Oh no, of course not, it was my fault in the first place, I really wanted to help, but it seemed as though I messed up." She laughed awkwardly.

Usui smiled, "Thank you."

Stunned by the smile, the other members (girls minus Yukimura) reddened.

On the roof…

"So those guys didn't tell anybody, I have you to thank for, what did you say?" He handed out a small bag to Ayuzawa, who took it.

"Nothing much, I just said that I preferred it if no one else knew."

Usui sweat-dropped, "Huh, so I'm for your own amusement…"

"Well, if I said I was worried about you, you would get angry at me again." She smirked, Usui fumed, "I guess it doesn't particularly matter if you were found out or not, though it seemed as though you didn't want to be."

"I think you're really tough, and actually speaks your mind, is not trotted upon by all the girls, you know, it's difficult standing up for the minority, I admire you for that. Living your life with your head held high, that's fine." Her voice blended in with the wind, blowing gently on Usui.

"Yesterday, I was thinking all day about how Ayuzawa is such an annoying person." Ayuzawa stared at him with a raised brow, "you make everything seem so easy, you would run past me with grace while I'm panting and sweating, and then you turn around and worry about me while running backwards. This time, you ran ahead and gave me a pull too. Well, I'm grateful, but I'm not happy about it." He smiled determinedly at her, "Just wait, Ayuzawa, next time, I'll be the one calling out to you."

Ayuzawa raised her other eyebrow slightly.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the scarf, I washed it and stuff… well actually my brother did but… anyway, is there anything I can do for you for return?"

"Well," she pondered, "how about being my personal butler for a day?" She smirked up at him.

Usui's eyes bulged, "WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT?"

"Aw, how mean."

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED IN MALES?"

"Well… I suppose I do enjoy girls."

"YA DAMN PERVERT!"

What Usui did not anticipate was that three more extra pairs of eyes now stared at him in the butler café.

"Kya, he has such broad shoulders!"

"No no, look at his green eyes!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Race Begins!

Cheerwinesherbet: me too!

fairytailaddict21: Kyaa! You've revealed the plot for one of the later chapters! We think alike! Though I will not be posting that at least until chapter 4… I wanted to stick to the original plotline just a little bit longer before I diverge (therefore the title: parallel universe XD)

(A/N) **Please read:** After this point, I will stray away from the original plot of the manga/anime. There will also be a general change in written style. Instead of events, there will be more character feelings involved instead. :D, I hope you will still read on nevertheless!

**Chapter 2**

"Nozaki-kun…" The blonde girl who was half-naked clasped the chin of a first year that happened to be passing by, the boy's face reddened instantly.

"S-senpai… wh-what are you?"

"Shhh, I won't hurt you…"

There was a quick rush of wind and the boy was rescued from the clasps of Medusa. "DIDN'T I SAY NO CHANGING IN THE HALLWAYS?" The demon monster who snatched the boy growled, "I thought I already warned you about not scaring the boys? Doing stupid things like ambushing them while you're changing is unacceptable!" The first-ever male student council president yelled, giving the sixth same lecture of the day.

Seika has only recently switched from a all-girls school to a co-ed school, though due to the sheer brutality of the females, nearly 90% of the population were still girls, the poor 10% who was unable to transfer out due to whatever circumstances, are treated like play-things for the girls, and Usui Takumi, a strong believer in gender equality, is now the bearer of justice for the remaining male population.

"A 'king-game' tournament? Rejected!" Usui Takumi sat on the president's desk, stamping large 'NO' stamps all over the papers of the proposed possible cultural festival activities by the girls.

"WHAT? But Seika has always held this tournament! It's TRADITION, Kaichou, tradition!" One girl shouted, pulling on her blouse hastily as she rushed into the council room.

"It is not." Takumi replied lazily

"It was very successful last year!" Another argued, now a good ten girls crowded in the room, and more were swarming in.

"Only because you stripped the boys until they only had underwear left and were forced to be hang by the underwear on flagpoles!"

"And we gained many spectators!"

Twitching slightly at the amount of noise in the normally quiet room, Takumi slammed both hands on the table, "DID I NOT ALREADY DECLARE THAT THIS YEAR'S MOTTO IS 'SEIKA HIGH IS REBORN'? We are to attract as many innocent middle school boys to apply for our school as possible!"

"But you're rejecting all our proposals!" More girls stampeded in, blocking the rest of the student council members out of the room, "At least pass one! We are already very tolerant!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M SAYING GIVE ME A SUITABLE ONE TO APPROVE! What is all this? Besides the King game, there is also the 'Male Naked Body Sushi Diner', 'Tranny Bar', 'Fem dom S&M play'…" He shifted through the papers, his expression going from bad to worse, "YOU GIRLS ARE HORRIBLE! GET OUT!"

At the dark aura Takumi finally let out, the girls cowered together in fear in a corner, making the crowded room look relatively empty, "Waah! Kaichou is so scary, guess she's the only one we can count on…"

The girls made two lines of neat rows and kneeled at the presence of a single female… "Ayuzawa-san! You say something too!"

A raven haired female with honey coloured eyes and a slightly disconcerted but confused expression scratched her head.

"What?"

Takumi grimaced at the sight of her.

"Please… Ayuzawa-san… because Kaichou is number one in the grade, he's abusing his power! You're the only one who can help us!"

Still confused, but going along with the scheme, Misaki stepped from her comfortable spot on the Vice-President desk, "Uh… what should I… say?" The girl tilted her head, a slight frown creased between her brows.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, "You should say 'Let us have the king-game tournament!'" The chorused.

Ayuzawa turned from them to Takumi, who stood waiting, "Let us have the king-game tournament." She deadpanned, a bored look on her face.

The girls shook their heads at her.

Takumi was irritated, Ayuzawa was showered with much more respect than he was, even though she did not do a single thing good thing except making boys depressed all day. "No no, Ayuzawa-san, you have to say it with more passion!"

She shrugged, "but I don't real feel like doing anything." Though she smirked at Takumi despite the girls' pitiful cries, "maybe you should listen to the girls once in a while."

Takumi puffed out his left cheek, it was just as the girls said; he did not want to ignore something she said.

Takumi was left thinking about Ayuzawa the rest of the day. When Ayuzawa left for the restroom, Takumi seized to chance to boss the girls around to finally clean up their distraught classroom. Recognizing that their final weapon had disappeared, the girls were awfully obedient.

_Rather than not listening to them… it's more like… she knows… that I work in a butler café._

_(*)_

"Takumi, put on the cat ears!"

"Yes, manager!"

The manager was a very cute looking man who looked as though he was in his early teens with a baby face and a rather high voice, "My, I really do admire you for working for your family!" he declared, his own cat ears and tail bouncing up and down (age: top secret).

Takumi smiled, "Well, my idiotic father never finds a proper job, and my brother can only work three days out of seven, there's not much I can do, right?"

(Takumi's POV (A/N: sorry for starting this in the middle of the chapter!))

After mom disappeared with another man, our family fell into poverty when my grandfather's company was passed onto my father and failed, and hospital bills were not exactly easy to handle after that. I thought that it was my duty to help… so I ended up looking for a high paying job without a high physical demand… well, butler cafés were popular.

Except… one day, Ayuzawa saw me, and even though she never told anybody, just having her there was quite uncomfortable. Oh wait, there were three other idiots too… from wanting to expose me, they started to save every penny to come over to the café… idiots are idiots after all.

The thing is… recently due to the cultural festival, that has become my first priority.

Third person POV again…

"Well, how about a love love king game?" One girl piped up excitedly, the rest of the class nodded happily.

Takumi breathed in a breathed out several times before rejecting as nicely as possible, "I ALREADY SAID NO FRIGGIN' WAY!" he sighed after blowing the girls into the wall of the classroom, "what do the boys want?"

The few boys who were cowering behind him shivered, "Well…w-we were thinking of a maid and butler café."

Takumi nodded and began to jot it down despite the girls cries and protests.

"Ah! Ayuzawa-san! Please help us…" They begged, Takumi leaned on his arm, _geez, don't they have any other tricks?_

Ayuzawa shrugged at them, "It doesn't really matter." Dejected, the girls walked out of the classroom, angry and waiting for a quiet place to badmouth their Kaichou.

"Ayuzawa's really incredible, don't you think?" One of the girls whispered out of sight of Takumi, the rest nodded.

"Yeah, remember last time when we were locked in the gym? She just… kicked the metal door open… just like that…" A few girls melted, "Ah… her perfectly proportioned legs crashing into the door and breaking it open followed by the perfect smile… and those eyes, don't they make you just _fall_ into them?"

"Yeah yeah, and she's so cool! Even the Kaichou can't hold on against her! Did you hear? She actually beat the Kaichou in the last exam! That was hilarious! It was the first time I've seen Kaichou that angry!" A few of them laughed, Takumi was twitching so much on the other side of the wall he was getting a seizure.

Distracted temporarily by the boys who asked for approval of the food that would be carried out, Takumi was saved from brain damage.

"But, Kaichou, is it really okay to leave them out of it? We are only a small minority." They laughed awkwardly.

Takumi waved them off disconcertedly, "Yeah yeah, it will be fine, if they have something interesting, I'll somehow tie it in with this theme."

The boys shifted their feet and hesitated before saying: "Kaichou, we actually really want to have fun with the girls too…"

Taking a glance at the boys' sincere expressions, Takumi could feel his heart melting slightly. He put down the piece of paper and smiled at them, "Of course, I'll support you all the way."

Satisfied with his answer, the boys left to inform the girls.

Out of nowhere, Takumi felt someone breathing down him over his shoulder, he screamed and attempted to hit whoever it was.

"You are certainly hardworking, Kaichou." Ayuzawa muttered while dodging the Karate chop easily.

"Ah… it's you," he sighed in relief, "Well, it's obviously so more boys can enroll next spring!" He fist-pumped, "Even out the perfume smell bit by bit… I'll create my own empire!" Of course, his source ambition, as always: hatred of females.

"Ah well… then don't complain when they stab you." Confused, Takumi frowned at her.

Ayuzawa chuckled silently while another student council member called out to Takumi; _he's as interesting as ever, _she thought_. _

…A while later… at the day of the cultural festival.

"We ain't going to listen to you anymore! Who are you to boss us around? We should be able to do this however we like!" The girls who were in Hawaiian outfits, space alien suits, Harry Potter costumes and so on said in an angered expression.

Astonished, Takumi's mouth fell open… _so this is what she meant…_

He clenched and unclenched his fists, "I'm really sorry… that this happened, it's all my fault, but I hope that we can still fix this." He bowed sincerely, only to receive apprehensive expressions from the girls who still scowled at him with uncertainty, though he successfully surprised them.

Sighing, he entered the classroom himself and grabbed a tailcoat and started to help the poor boys that were still trying to manage the café.

"Well… I-I guess it was his own fault in the first place…" One girl shouted, she was in a bunny suit.

"Kaichou is quite skilled, isn't he?" One of them commented, watching through the window as he skated from one customer to another, wearing the same warm smile.

From nowhere, a maid walked through the classroom door.

"Eh, Ayuzawa-san, what are you doing?"

She turned around and flashed a slight grin at them, "Kaichou asked so nicely, it's the least I could do."

Takumi's eyes opened wide at the girl in the short maid costume, she was indeed as pretty as she was always described, the customers glued their eyes to her.

Strangely happy, Takumi acted perhaps a little too enthusiastically, "May I help you, my Mistress?" _Shit…_

"How may I take your order, Master?" She leaned down on them with an enigmatic smile that seemed to draw people in, she budged in front of Takumi, who's face started to turn dark and pushed him out of the scene.

Entranced, several girls who were in coconut bikinis joined her, dancing in the background, and soon, all the girls blended into the café, serving each customer in their own way.

Takumi felt his face redden slightly, "thanks, Ayuzawa." He muttered under his breath at the girl as they crossed paths.

For the first time since the cultural festival, Takumi's face split into a smile, dying the faces of several young maidens to a deep red.

…

"Thank you for all those who attended the Seika School Cultural Festival. It was a great pleasure having you here, thank you for supporting our school activities." Takumi announced over the speakers, putting a final end to the stressful two weeks.

Finally able to relax, Takumi settled down under a tree while the other students started a bonfire under the moonlight.

Still in her maid costume, Ayuzawa mysteriously appeared in front of Takumi, whose muscles stopped working for a while now.

"Not going to the night-time festival? Maybe I'll rest too." She commented and sat leaning on the same tree as Takumi.

He sneaked a peek at her, "Thanks," he muttered, "you're right… about that. And, I'm sorry too." Ayuzawa's eyes popped open, Takumi looked down and scratched the back of his head, "I'm always worrying you…"

Ayuzawa tilted her head, "does that mean you are granting me permission to tell everyone about the butler thing?"

Flapping his arms wildly, Takumi shook his head violently, "No way! I-"

Before he could finish, Ayuzawa pinned him to the tree, "I wouldn't do that," she whispered with a smug smile, "to my personal butler."

Takumi felt himself freeze as he too looked into the depth of those cat like eyes, he had to admit that the girls were right, she indeed had beautiful eyes… the perfect shade of honey dabbed with a mysterious shade of dark orange…

"GET OFF ME!"

"Well, I'm a maid, maids and butlers always end up together." She shrugged.

Takumi restrained himself from hitting her over the head while hiding his prune coloured face.

…

"Yukimura… what are you doing?"

"K-kaichou? Um… when are you going to come to school?" His voice shook slightly, Takumi cringed after hearing the wolf whistles and a girl moaning (mostly likely from a computer).

"Tell them this, Yukimura, get ready to suffer."

_While I'm on the job too… the idiots…_ Takumi shook his head… the only good thing about today was that Ayuzawa did not randomly appear out of nowhere.

"You dress like girls often, Kaichou." At the feeling of his skirt lifting, Takumi knew he was very wrong, after all, today was the waited maid-day

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERTED ALIEN WOMAN!" He rearranged his skirt and shook his head.

There was a knock on the door and the manager came through the room, "Ah, Misa-chan! You're here again!"

Ayuzawa nodded at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

The girl titled her head, "temporary worker." She murmured lightly and threw an apron over herself, "would you like dessert?"

Takumi stared at her, "wait, wait, am I hearing you right? You can cook?"

The manager patted him on the back, "Misa-chan is a great cook!"

_Misa-chan?_ Takumi mouthed when a sweet smell reached his nose, he drifted to the kitchen, where several freshly baked pies rested on the counter.

"Ah, they're hot." Ayuzawa instructed, though she cut out a piece and handed it to him.

With a muttered 'thanks', Takumi sat down and started to devour the piece, it was unusually good, Ayuzawa smiled at him while he ate.

He had the most peculiar expression when he ate something good. His eyes would lit up and the frown that he usually had on would lighten, Ayuzawa could practically see hearts in his irises and flowers around his face.

"Kaichou, I heard you're training hard for the sports festival, to show off your manly pride?"

Takumi choked on the pie, "Well… Sakurada…" The school's hottest male, Hanazono Sakurada is obliged to kiss the winner of the race, "he… those girls just randomly decided to…" He smacked the counter and it cracked open slightly.

The raven haired simply tilted her head again, "Careful not to overwork, Kaichou."

…

"Yosh! I will protect you boys!" He gave them a big grin and thumbs up at the boys while the girls cowered together around Ayuzawa, who had no intention to do any physical labour.

"First up is the 100m dash! The Kaichou has won all races up until now without rest! The girl's teams have won none! What an amazing record, will the girls be able to overturn their fate? The winner for this race will be allowed to play their favorite song during the next race!"

Takumi shot demon glared at the girls, who recoiled and screamed at his doomsday expression.

"And the Kaichou is first… again…"

"He's a demon!"

"The Kaichou won again! This time concert tickets!"

"Someone stop him!"

"And the 600m race!"

"No… Kaichou!"

"He has won every single race up until now!"

"The boys team won the best make-up in five minutes contest!"

"We're screwed! NO… Sakurada-kun's kiss!"

Takumi wiped his sweat on his sleeve while the boys tended to him, he was finally starting to become worn out, obviously, no other boy in the group would be able to beat the girls.

"Kaichou… have a rest!"

He shook his head, "No, the more I win, the better the boys will be treated on this island of girls!" The boys looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Kaichou! We love you!"

There was a light and slow clap catching the boys' attention, Takumi turned and his face fell.

"Ayuzawa… are you planning to join in?"

She looked from side to side, "I was just moved by your lovely bro-mance. I'll see you in the final." She smirked, "I might end your stride."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

As she walked away, her expression dimmed at the sight of Gouda Honoka, long time fan of Sakurada, _better watch out, Usui._

…

At the starting line, Usui felt a brand new flame lighting his fire while seeing Sakurada cry on the 'sacrifice throne'.

Ayuzawa chose to stand beside Gouda, Usui was several places over from her.

"And the race starts! The participants reach their first obstacle! The vertical high wall! Right away, half of the contestants are eliminated! Now comes the rope course, wah! Look at all the bodies falling off! Unsurprisingly, in lead is our Kaichou, Usui Takumi, no wait, there's another! That is Gouda, Gouda Honoka! The two have reached the swimming pool! Whoever falls off will be disqualified!"

Takumi could feel the remainder of his energy crying to be recharged, _no! This is for Sakurada!_ He thought to himself as he forced his muscles to contrast.

All of a sudden, Gouda Turns around with a wild expression and pushes the tipsy Takumi, who began to fall.

_Shit…_

Out of nowhere, a cold but soft hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into her. Takumi found himself crushed against Ayuzawa… he could literally feel her… everywhere.

Instantly, he reddened, "Ayuzawa?"

"There's no time to act like a pervert, Kaichou, let's go."

Takumi grimaced, "I… I'm not- ah shoot! The bastard's so far ahead!" In the heat of the moment, he tried to run, but instead fell back into Ayuzawa, who clasps her arms in front of him.

"Kaichou… I think I have said this one way or another." She met his eyes with a strange seriousness, "don't underestimate girls." Then she broke out into a smug smile at his expression, "Well, you did provide me quite a bit of entertainment… so I guess I'll have to reward my butler."

Takumi's mouth dropped open slightly, unsure of what she was saying.

"Leave the rest to me." She beamed serenely at him, under the sunlight, her dark hair shined beautifully.

Before Takumi had time to react, she already raced away at an insane speed, leaving him in a pile of dust. Gritting his teeth, Takumi followed.

"In the lead is now Gouda! Where did the Kaichou go?"

Gouda let out a sigh of relief, "Sakurada! Here I come! Kyaa!" She screeched dreamily.

"How mean, senpai." A bell-like voice chimed beside her, "Kaichou would be sad."

"Eh? A new development! The one we've been waiting for! Ayuzawa-san finally decided to join the race! Ayuzawa-san! Kyaaa!" The announcer spun around in a circle, tangling herself in a series of wires.

_What the? How did she get here so fast?_ Gouda mentally swore at her.

"Ah! Look at that shadow… that darkness spreading behind Ayuzawa-san and Gouda-senpai… that's… Kaichou?!" Giving up to untangle herself, the announcer went back to her sitting position, now decorated like a Christmas tree.

"We are at the final obstacle! Volleyball attacks! Who will win? It is still hard to decide!"

"Ayuzawa-senpai dodges them without breaking a sweat! Incredible!"

"Gouda-senpai seems to be having a bit of trouble! Senpai, you mustn't scream like a chick!"

"It is Ayuzawa-san and Gouda-senpai neck to neck! Kaichou followed closely after!"

_Damn it!_ The girl thought, her heart pumping loudly, Gouda let out her foot just in front of Ayuzawa, _I'll trip you!_

"Heh!" Mouth dropping open, Gouda watched as the girl jumped up and over the finish line, successfully tearing the white line in half.

"And the winner… Ayuzawa-san! Rejoice Girls! We finally won a race!"

Melting into sand, Gouda fell to her knees while Usui strolled past her.

"Like this, Sakurada-san's kiss goes to Ayuzawa-san!"

"I'm so sorry… Sakurada-san…" Usui sighed, admitting defeat.

From the corner of his ear, he could hear Ayuzawa's calm, cool voice, not a bit disturbed by the long and tiring race they just made through, "Hm? Be kissed? I don't want it." She walked towards Usui, who stared at her with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about expression.

She took his hand and stuffed the ticket in his palm, "all yours." She leaned over, "give me a nice show, won't you, Kaichou?" She walked away, but turned back to his still stunned figure, "Oh yes, just for your future reference, I prefer to be the one dominating." She inclined her head at him and with a small grin, walked out of sight.

As though struck by lightning, all the bystanders, girls and boys were fainting in and out of sight.

"My heart is beating so fast!"

"Wah… I'd give myself to Ayuzawa-san…"

Usui ended up kissing Sakurada awkwardly on the cheek.

…

Usui leaned against the wall, completely worn out. His ears were ringing and all of his muscles were sore, no doubt he would not be able to move tomorrow.

"Well, I came to claim my reward." Ayuzawa whispered in his ear.

They stood in a more secluded area of the school, Usui had originally planned to thank her…

"Well, I just won for my butler, you know, do I not deserve something?" She pouted at him.

Ayuzawa uses pout! It's very effective! (A/N: Haha… I just had to…)

Covering his face, "Tch… what do you want?" He mumbled, determined to not meet her eyes.

She lifted her head to stare at him more, "I already said, don't you remember?" Seeing his confused expression, she took a step closer to him and grabbed his tie, pulling him down so their faces were on the same level, "I would rather dominate than to be dominated?"

Dazed momentarily, Usui quickly recovered and jumped away, successfully hitting his head on a tree. "DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERTED WOMAN!"

"Well… we do have one more race to look forward to…"

Usui sighed, he was completely worn out, another race would mean… work… and running… and effort… and he was quite sure he had nothing left…

"… the costume race!" Usui grinned.

Ayuzawa stared at Usui's menacing smile, and she frowned, "Kaichou, this is a costume race, are you joining?"

"Of course!"

…

Ayuzawa stood beside Yukimura by the finish line, her face more emotionless than normal, in a final fantasy Tifa costume while Yukimura, the vice-Kaichou blushed furiously in his own maid costume.

Usui, who wanted to participate in the race, ended up in the washroom for the next three hours from a stomachache that resulted from the bread-eating contest.

**A/N: In my opinion… this chapter was pretty crudely written. I'll Gambatte for the next one! **


End file.
